The Past Encounters Continue
by Jacques
Summary: Second Arc to Past Encounters. Weiss was left alone by Schwarz for five years. Not any more. Sorry no yaoi. Please R&R!
1. PEC

The Past Encounters Continue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
Note: This is the second arc to the story Past Encounters. If you haven't read the first arc, you may have difficulty understanding what's going on.  
  
Chapter 1-Assassins again:  
  
The morning birds sang as the sun rose for another day to continue for the members of Weiss. Ken was busying dusting of old selves, Yohji was cleaning the windows, Omi was fiddling with the cash register, and Ran was opening the gates which haven't been opened in five years. The Kitten House was once again open for business.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this again," stated the worried Omi. Now that he was older and taller, he easily towered over every one else, including Yohji.  
  
"Neither can I," Yohji sighed as he rubbed his burn across his face. "You know I could have had plastic surgery and still had a beautiful face, so why did I decide to come back here?" Yohji looked very sullen and had the expression that you would usually expect from Ran.  
  
Ran came back in when he heard Yohji speak. Acting as if he felt the same he spoke, "It's eating you up inside isn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Aya-kun?"  
  
"Coming back here. Living the life you tried to ignore. You did well for awhile, we all did. We pretended like nothing happened. We gave ourselves a false identity. That still doesn't deny us of who we really are."  
  
Every other member looked like they were listening to the worst lecture in years. Yet they all knew what Ran said was true. After Ran's speech, no one dared to speak leaving a huge moment of silence before a few girls arrived.  
  
The bell chimed as the girls walked in gazing as if they were looking at a bunch of ghosts.  
  
"I can't believe it!" One of the girls exclaimed, "I thought this place went out of business years ago!"  
  
"And look! It's the same guys who worked here before!" Squealed another girl.  
  
"Are you going to buy something?" Ran asked in his usual tone of voice.  
  
"No, I was just looking to see-"  
  
"THEN GET OUT!" The girls then ran out screaming and crying their little hearts out. Omi, Yohji, and Ken all exchanged looks of panic. "Aya-kun," Omi began but stopped. He was to busy listening to a distinct noise come out of Ran. They all could. This wasn't a normal sound you would expect from Ran. Ran was crying. Softly, but still crying. The other members of Weiss have never seen Ran cry before. The image Ran gave them was a tough one, always keeping his emotions bottled up inside himself. Not this time.  
  
"Dammit! Why does this have to happen again? I haven't done anything to harm anyone. Why? Why? Why?!"  
  
"Aya-kun, do you need someone to talk to? We're all here for you. Do you want me to call Sakura-sun for you?" suggested Omi.  
  
"NO! Leave Sakura alone! She has enough problems." With that, Ran left the shop slamming the door and knocking a few pots over in the process.  
  
The other members of Weiss continued to work in silence for the rest of the day. Night finally came and The Kitten House was soon closed.  
  
"Do you think Aya-kun will come back?" asked Omi later that night.  
  
"I just don't know anymore. I just don't know," Ken answered.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I'm heading off to go see how Manx is doing. Seven months pregnant you know," Yohji told the others. With a wave good-bye, Yohji was gone too leaving Ken and Omi alone to talk.  
  
"Did you have anywhere you were supposed to go to tonight, Ken-kun?"  
  
"No, I was supposed to catch up with someone tonight, but after what I saw happen today I don't think I can."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Omi, you still may be too young to understand this, but do you feel like you have the right to love someone even for who you were? Or for whom you are?"  
  
"Oh," Omi was taken back by this remark. He has been dating Aya-chan for a while now and right under Ran's nose. But when Ran first saw Aya and him together, he punched him. Could this be the reason why? "I'm still a little confused."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do Yohji-kun and Aya-kun feel the same way?"  
  
"Yes. We all do." "Then why is it Manx and Yohji are together? Why are Aya and Sakura together?"  
  
"Well Manx has worked with us for ages and knows who we really are. The same idea with Sakura. But you're right. That still doesn't change what we have done. Perhaps that's why Aya-kun broke down today. He may have felt guilty."  
  
"Is that why you came back then?"  
  
"Pretty much. I hate to think about it, but it's the bitter truth. I am once again an assassin."  
  
This information sank on Omi's heart. He never had thought of it that way before. Ran had told him this many times before, but Omi could never comprehend what he was trying to say.  
  
Ken was about to leave grabbing all his stuff heading out the door. Before he could make his way out, Omi stopped him. "What if.What if.What if something bad happened again? What if we were once again the cause of many innocent deaths? What if that night came alive again?!" This time it was Omi's turn to cry, of course nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Ken sighed and looked into Omi's big blue eyes. "We'll be more careful this time. I promise." Ken then left the flower shop, leaving Omi alone. Ken couldn't help but think about what Omi said. Something bad already happened to him recently. Somebody had attacked him at his home and killed his children. But then again he couldn't help but think about what happened on that horrible night-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Wow I actually decided to write a second part! Ok my stories are kind of short but then again I surprise myself that I even write them at all. Still trying to figure out a way to bring Schwarz in the picture and reveal more about the "terrible night from five years ago!" Please review and thanks for reading! 


	2. PEC2

The Past Encounters Continue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Ran-kun!" Sakura said in a state of shock. Ran had just come into their house in a very drunk state. He had to use his katana to keep himself standing and he looked like he was on the verge of puking all the contents of his stomach. "Ran-kun, are you alright? Of all the years I've known you I would never expect for you to come here drunk!"  
  
"SSSakura..I...I..I...," but before Ran could make anything else out he barfed chunks all over himself and the floor.  
  
"Ran-kun! Let's get you cleaned up. Then after you feel better you can tell me what's wrong." Reluctantly, Ran allowed Sakura to help him get to the bathroom. With Ran's heavy weight, this type of stress couldn't have been any good on the fragile girl who was still suffering from illness. By the time Sakura was able to get Ran to the restroom; Sakura collapsed of exhaustion and had to lay Ran and herself on the floor.  
  
"What's all the racket?" said a tired voice recognizable as Aya-chan's.  
  
"Ran-kun came in drunk. I was just trying to help him out!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" scowled a worried Aya-chan, "You shouldn't put so much stress on yourself. Go back to bed right away!" As soon as Aya-chan made sure that Sakura was well in bed, she knelt down to help her older brother. "I can believe you! Making Sakura-chan take care of you while you should be taking care of her! Shame on you!"  
  
All Ran could do was moan and groan as though he were in agony. He was obvious we wanted to speak and try to make things right, but the words just didn't form on his lips.  
  
Even though he was still drunk, Ran was still able to feel the pain he had caused Sakura. He didn't blame his sister for scolding him. He knew what he did was wrong. Still, this wasn't like him. Why was he coming in drunk like this? What caused him to drink this much? It's as if he turned into another Yohji, but only worse. What was wrong with him?  
  
"There," Aya-chan said as she stood up, "You're as clean as your going to get tonight. You should probably sleep in the guest room. You don't want to disturb Sakura-chan anymore. In the morning you should drink lots of water and some aspirin. That should at least help you a little as you get over that huge hangover your going to have tomorrow. When you're sober, I want you to tell me everything that happened tonight. Understand?"  
  
Ran nodded slightly and slowly got up to go to the guest room. For once in his life, he was the one being told off too. It didn't matter now. All Ran wanted to do was sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning once again dawned as the doors of the Kitty in the House once again opened for business. No one was expecting any customers, and it was all thanks to Ran.  
  
"Damn that Aya. He's told customers to leave before, but never like he did yesterday!" Yohji complained. "I don't think we will be seeing any more girls around here unfortunately."  
  
"Yohji-kun! We're married!" stated the familiar voice of Manx.  
  
"Sorry I keep forgetting. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"You have been assigned a mission today."  
  
"You're still giving out missions even when you're seven months pregnant? What are we going to do when the baby arrives?"  
  
"We'll deal with it then. First let's have everybody meet in the basement. By the way where is Aya-kun?"  
  
"I thought he was already here when I arrived this morning," replied the surprised Yohji. "Have you seen him Ken-kun?"  
  
"Nope I thought the same as you did," said Ken as he was finished up with rearranging the flowers, AGAIN.  
  
"We really need to get some more business in here! Ken-kun has rearranged the flowers five times now!" Omi stated. "Well I think we might as well start the mission without Aya. Who knows when he will show up?"  
  
The four of them headed off down into basement, each one of them looking at the door waiting for Ran to come running in the store. Of course Ran would never RUN into the store.  
  
The arrangement in the basement was the same as it always was. A dark couch and a screen in which Persia appeared. "Weiss, it's been a while since you had a mission. You have to understand the urgency for you to reform. As some of you have already experienced, terror still roams Japan. I you know who the cause of it is. You've already encountered them several times. White hunters hunt these men down and sustain the name you have been given. If you should fail, who knows what will come to be."  
  
"Seems like Persia is starting to get a little more emotional while giving out his missions," Yohji stated bluntly.  
  
Omi gave Yohji the glare he would normally get from Ran. "Yohji! You know very well what happened at our last encounter with Schwarz. Thousands and thousands of innocent people killed! Do you really think that won't happen again?"  
  
"Whoa! It sounds like you're no longer chibi. Should I start calling you Aya-kun?" This time it was both Ken and Omi was gave Yohji the evil death glare. "Fine I get the message! So where do we start? We have no leads or anything. How will we know where to find them?"  
  
Omi already had something planned. "I think that was our mistake last time." Everybody else exchanged glances of confusion. "Weiss shouldn't have to find Schwarz; Schwarz should go out looking Weiss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Another chapter finished! Was it too weird to have Ran drunk? Hmm..well I had to illustrate some way for him to have self defeat. Maybe that wasn't the best way? Well whatever. So Ran's drunk and Schwarz is slowly coming into the story. Hope to have more soon. Please Review. More reviews equals better story! Thanks! 


End file.
